


Монохромия (и капля цвета)

by mynameisEmma



Category: Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Monochrome vision
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisEmma/pseuds/mynameisEmma
Summary: Соня смирилась: пусть не созданы они с Николенькой в пару друг другу, любовь её, прошитая стальными нитями вдоль позвоночника, держит крепко, не даёт разойтись по швам, как старой затрёпанной тканевой кукле. За одно это стоит быть благодарной.
Relationships: Fyodor "Fedya" Ivanovich Dolokhov/Sofia "Sonya" Alexandrovna Rostova, Sofia "Sonya" Alexandrovna Rostova/Nikolai Ilyitch Rostov
Kudos: 6





	Монохромия (и капля цвета)

**Author's Note:**

> Буду рада критике в негрубой форме и указанию на ошибки.  
> Работа на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9436105

У Николеньки глаза тёмные.

Может быть, они тёплого карего цвета, как кора пригретого солнцем дерева, или тёмно-зелёного, орехового…неважно. Соня любит их и так.

Весь её мир заключается в палитре оттенков серого. Соня смирилась: пусть не созданы они с Николенькой в пару друг другу, любовь её, прошитая стальными нитями вдоль позвоночника, держит крепко, не даёт разойтись по швам, как старой затрёпанной тканевой кукле. За одно это стоит быть благодарной. Только порой от мысли о его возможной встрече с той, что заставит _прозреть_ , дыхание сбивается от придушенных всхлипов.

Соня старается не думать об этом.

Maman рассказывает им о том, какое это большое счастье, когда жених и невеста оказываются предназначенными друг другу свыше, и снисходительно посмеивается над девушкой, отвергшей выгодную партию из-за душевной несовместимости. По ночам перед сном Наташа поверяет Соне сбивчивые детские грёзы о том, как встретит своего суженого, и мир ослепит, оглушит её буйством красок. Соня удивляется, как может Наташа, сама подобная сгустку цветов, броских, переливающихся, жить в бесцветьи.

Даже и оно не так уж и страшно. Николенька возвращается с фронта домой героем, с первым ранением на войне. Соня стоит в кольце домашних, обступивших его со всех сторон, пьяная от беспредельной любви. Кажется, что отступает на мгновение привычная монохромия под натиском нестерпимой яркости, и хочется зажмуриться до боли.

Позже она поймёт, что значит по-настоящему быть ослеплённой.

Долохов входит в их дом легко, как к старым друзьям. С усмешкой в уголках вечно улыбающегося рта глядит на всё нагло и развязно, а на саму Соню — так, что кожу ранят вспыхивающие на ней клеймами ожоги, и от боли хочется плакать.

Глаза у него голубые.


End file.
